The Insomniac Drabbles: AliceXRuno
by onlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo
Summary: A series of Oneshots or Drabbles That I write whenever I can't sleep. They're about Alice and Runo before or after "Looks like the boys too shy". The number of Drabbles so far is one drabble. Rating may change over time.
1. How to cure Insomnia

Hey Everybody! OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo here!!

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while on any of my stories. I've had major writers block. I've had this rotting on my Hard drive for a while. But I've been to busy to post it.

Anyway, I could not think of an ending for "Looks like the boy's too shy" that wasn't too cliché. Thus I came up with this idea… The Insomniac drabbles are drabbles that I mostly got Ideas for when I couldn't sleep. The first one, just happens to be about not being able to sleep….

These drabbles all are about moments between Alice and Runo from Bakugan ether before they get together or after (because in my imagination they should) This one is before.

I don't own Bakugan, if I did then AliceXRuno would be Canon!

--

How to cure Insomnia

--

The darkness seemed endless, and then, there was a sudden flash of light and a loud crashing noise. A young girl shot up in her bed, her auburn hair flailing wildly. She panted lightly and wiped a couple of drops of sweat off her forehead. She quickly turned to look over at her roommate to see if she was still sleeping. The younger girl stirred a bit, but didn't wake.

"It was only a dream" the girl sighed. The girl next to her muttered something about Giant tacos, and she giggled.

She laid down to fall back asleep, but her mind traveled back to her roommate.

'_She's so kawaii when she sleeps' _She quickly shoved the thought back into the darkest corner of her mind.

'_What am I thinking! She's my best friend, best friends aren't supposed to think each other are cute in THAT sense.'_ She sighed and slowly rose from her bed.

"looks like I'm not getting any sleep for a while" She sighed walking over to one of the two desk and turning on the lamp. Her Amber orbs danced around the room searching for any disturbances. When she found none sat down at the desk and opened a drawer, pulling out a small white sketch book and opening it to a blank page. She glanced around the room a couple times, and each time her eyes landed on her roommate. She sighed.

"Maybe if I sketch her, I'll finally be able to go to bed." she then turned her desk so it was facing her friend and grabbed a pencil. She smiled when she was finally able to see her friend in the dim light. Her friend then rolled over on her side, causing some of her light blue hair to cover her face. The amber eyed girl sighed and stood up from the desk. She walked over to her friend and bent over to pull her friend's hair back behind her ear. She froze and continued to stare at her friend's sleeping face.

'_Stop staring at her Alice! She's your best friend!'_ She quickly reminded herself standing up straight again. Alice sighed again and walked back to her desk to start her drawing.

--

The sunlight shone through the bedroom window and the blunette stirred a bit.

"No…… the light bulb……will kill us….. all" She mumbled before sitting up in her bed. She yawned and looked over at Alice's bed. Her eyes widened when she noticed Alice was missing yet again.

"Where'd that girl run off to?" she yawned standing up and stretching. She glanced around the room and spotted Alice's desk facing towards her bed and Alice sleeping on it, like she fell asleep doing homework or something.

'_She can't have been doing homework. It's Saturday, and she does her homework when she gets home from school. Falling asleep on homework in more of my thing anyway' _She thought walking slowly over to the desk. She pushed some hair out of Alice's face and smiled before looking at what Alice appeared to have been doing before sleep overcame her. Glittering in the sunlight, lay a picture of the blunette sleeping. It was all in pencil and seemed to be shaded perfectly. The picture seemed almost like one of those old black and white movies. Around the border of the picture, were vines with a rose at each corner of the picture. The roses seemed to stand out more than anything else in the picture.

The blunette's breath caught in her throat.

"Alice" She whispered running her hand across the picture. She smiled and placed her other hand on Alice's shoulder.

"Alice, It's time to wake up" Alice moaned something in response that sounded similar to 'Not now, gotta catch my pencil'

The blunette giggled.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who has strange dreams"

"Get back here pencil. I've gotta finish my drawing" Alice continued to mumble.

'Now, How to wake her up' thought the blunette. She stood there for about a minute when she finally got and idea. She smirked and rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

"Oh Alice-honey, wake up" she whispered in the most seductive tone of voice she could muster.

"Gaaaaahh!!" shouted Alice jumping straight up from her desk, knocking the blunette to the floor.

'Owwie, me and my bright ideas' thought the blunette sitting up and rubbing her back.

"Oh, hey Runo, what's up?" asked Alice nervously holding out her hand for the younger girl to grab.

"Just getting you up" smirked Runo taking her hand.

Alice smiled and pulled Runo up.

"So what were _you_ working on so hard last night?" Runo asked trying to reach around her roommate to grab the sketchbook previously mentioned. This attempt failed miserably.

"Nothing!" Alice shouted a bit too harsh and a bit too quickly. Runo and her both winced from the power of that one word.

"Sorry" Alice whispered picking up her sketchbook and placing it in her desk drawer. Alice took out the tarnished silver key and locked the drawer.

--

So what's your oppinion on this? Please R+R! I wana know!


	2. Authoress Note: I will Update soon!

Authoress Note:

Hey! Sorry I'm not updating with a one-shot/drabble this time. I have many Ideas I'm working on right now… but I'll need a bit of time… I'll probably end up posting them all in bunch.

But anyway, The reason for this authoress note is that I want to see what all the reviewers want for one-shots. (Even though I only have one reviewer so far :( ) But no one really even has to think about a one shot really. Just choose one random thing that pops into your head. Doesn't matter how non-romantic or weird it may be.

It's actually how I usually choose my one-shot ideas. I look at one random thing, and then I think up a story behind it…. But I'm kind of already running out of random things….. I really want to keep this running for at least 30 one-shots/drabbles, but so far, I only have 10 ideas (not counting the first one I posted) and I don't have any idea about how I'm going to write two or three of them.

So if you have the time, please post with one random noun. ( Person, place, thing, or Idea!! XD )

I'm _truely_ sorry! Next time This will be an Update! **I promise!**

P.S. If anyone finds this story later, they will still be able to give me ideas if they want to, as long as it's still_ incomplete_ that is...

**THANKS! :D - OnlyIcanRuletheWORLDlikeIdo**

_A..k.a- OnlyI-Chan  
_

**(Wow, 268 words for an authoress note...)**


	3. Flirt

OnlyI: Okay, this was one that I was so happy with (though i'm mad i can't use an idea me and my sis made up just because she wants to use it for a Yaoi story she probably won't ever make)

This one looks into Runo's thoughts about what she thinks of Alice flirting. I added some implied DanXShun too. I got this idea when I noticed how Runo seems really jealous when Alice gets attention from her customers… thus this came into existence. This is very short, but I tried to cover a lot without getting so detailed that it seems like I'm rambling. If anything is too hard to understand, meaning the ending, I'm really sorry.

* * *

**Flirt**

* * *

Runo always hated when Alice flirted with the customers. Though she didn't know why she did.

Sure, she wished she got as much attention as Alice. But she wasn't so sure that's why she always got mad.

Every time Alice started to flirt, Runo would always start to glare. The stare was always directed towards the customer though. Runo never understood why she always got mad at her customers, and not Alice. Sure Alice was attractive, but Runo wasn't like _that_…. Was she? She liked Dan…. Didn't she? Runo didn't even know anymore.

He was still the same goofy guy she used to have a crush on, but she some how grew out of her crush on him without realizing it. Maybe it was the way he stared at Shun that made her feel she couldn't compete. Maybe that's what made her start to back off on Dan.

Or it could've been Alice. No. It couldn't have been Alice.

She knew Alice would never be like _that_, she couldn't ever be like that. She was too perfect to be like that.

Runo now knew why she hated when Alice flirted with the customers.

* * *

OnlyI: R+R please?


	4. Forks

OnlyI: I'm Alive!!!! And I have a oneshot!!! XD

Runo: Yeah, it's just the oneshot that she and her sister made up.

OnlyI: Shhhh! She's not supposed to know I'm using it!

Runo: OnlyIcanRULEtheWORLDlikeIdo does not own Bakugan in any way, shape, or form. She also does not take credit for this idea. Half the credit goes to RainbowRubyRain.

**

* * *

**

Forks

* * *

"Russians are weird" Alice Gehabich dropped her fork.

"How so Runo?" Alice asked. She tried not to let her annoyance show. Runo had been watching her all day. It made her feel nervous, yet happy at the same time.

"You eat with forks, forks are weird, why not use chopsticks?" Runo asked finally picking up her chopsticks. She clamped them closed on her best friend's nose.

"The entire world uses forks except Asia, Runo. If anything, Asians are the weird ones" Alice sighed prying the previously mentioned chopsticks away from her face.

"And shouldn't you be using those for your food?" Runo shrugged in response.

"I don't feel hungry right now"

"So, why waste a perfectly good pair of chopstick by pinching me with them"

"I don't know, why waste perfectly good metal on making weird contraptions such as forks?" the two leaned across the table to glare at each other.

"Would you two like some more food?" asked Runo's mother.

"Mm'kay!"

"Sure" They both continued their glaring, oblivious to everything around them. Even when their friends arrived they didn't notice them.

"…"

The other five brawlers looked on in confusion. Dan finally decided to speak up.

"Since when do Runo and Alice get into glaring contest?" he asked. Runo and Alice, were still oblivious, or impervious, to the fact that the other brawlers had arrived.

"Every once in a while those two get into weird competitions over random things that mean nothing" laughed Runo's mother appearing suddenly, making everyone, except the two previously mentioned, jump. Mrs. Misaki placed some food down on the table and walked back into the restaurant kitchen.

"I still can't get used to how Mrs. Misaki pops out of no-where sometimes" Marucho shuddered. The brawlers continued to watch the two best friends in fascination and slight amusement.

"Whoa!" exclaimed a man behind Runo as he stood up, and lost his balance, pushing Runo across the table. There were several shouts of surprise, and many tables, chairs, food, and eating utensils were scattered around the room.

When the chaos ended Runo was laying on top of Alice. Runo continued to glare, though Alice had stopped long ago.

"Ru-ru-runo" whispered Alice turning bright red. Runo subconsciously leaned in closer. Alice was starting to look more red than Drago.

'_Are lips-- they're so close' _Alice thought, feeling a bit feint. After a few more seconds of silence, Runo realized why Alice was blushing.

"Sorry, Alice" Runo muttered quickly getting up and running over to the kitchen to get a mop to clean everything up. Alice slowly got up after a couple of seconds.

"Hey Alice! Why don't you bring the others up to our room and wait for me to finish cleaning up" Runo called from the kitchen.

"Mm'kay!" she called back, ushering her friends up the stairs to the living portion of the building. All the brawlers ran up the stairs quickly to get to Runo's room. All except Julie and Alice, anyway. Alice walked slowly behind Julie, still trying to make her blush disappear. Julie though, had a different, but related reason for staying behind.

"So," said Julie as s

he walked. She turned around and smirked

"You choose Runo huh?" Alice almost fainted from too much blood in her face. She had to lean against the wall.

"Yeah"

"With all the boys you could have had at your finger tips, you decided you wanted Runo?"

"Yup, I choose Runo" she sighed closing her eyes, and letting a small thoughtful smile grace her features.

* * *

OnlyI: I originally didn't have the end part with Julie, or even the part with someone pushing Runo into Alice, in the story. It was originally just an entire conversation on chopsticks and forks, but I couldn't remember most of it, and I wanted to add some fluff in the mix. And eventually, I got bored and started watching a bit of Naruto. Watching Naruto reminded me of the famous "SasuNaru kiss" thus, leading to this. They don't kiss yet, and the reason is because in "looks like the boy's too shy" that's supposed to be my idea of there first kiss… for now :D….. Anyway, then I needed an ending, so I started looking back on my previous works, and realized "Wait! Julie knows the like each other in 'looks like the boy's too shy'… so why not make her figuring out Alice's feelings at the ending of this fic!" :D

Runo: Wow… that has a size of about a quarter of the entire oneshot… and it is talking about you the entire time!!! …. Figures…

OnlyI: Hey! D:

Alice: R+R please! :D


	5. Authors note

Hey everybody! sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have problems going on in my life... one I wouldn't like to share (lying! If you really wanna know PM me and I'll try to get back to you, I love to type to people! XD)

I am truly sorry for my lack of updates. I'm using the school computer (yes, I am serious for once) so i need to be quick. I will be posting VERY, VERY few things on all my works. (not like I really Updated fast anyway) But I will try to update when I can. Sorry to say, The AXR/Digi story I was planning has gone down the drain due to my horrible life events (not really, i'm being dramatic) and so have the insomniac drabbles. AXR: So i need you will continue for as long as I can keep it going and I have another new possible story (what a surprise) But I will not post it until I am positive I will complete it. I am also open for request on Fanfictions, but trust me, I won't get them done quick. For everyone that looks at my SM, Digimon, and MMPPP stuff. That stuff is basically all dead.

In other news, what does everyone think about this "New Vestroia" thing going around? Anyone as pissed off as I am that the original Baku-Girls aren't in it? I'm not even talking about it as in AXR fangirl type thing. I mean "WTF!!! WHY CUT OUT THREE REALLY IMPORTANT CHARACTERS!!!!!" I mean... If it was just Dan it would make some sense (main character obviously would be in season 2).... but jeez..... throw in the other two make brawlers but not a single female one? give me a break.... Kinda makes yeah have the urge to riot or something.... They broke up half the team! I don't care if it's AU from the first season! makes no sense.... they better have a good explanation in the first episode if it IS in line with season one. Bright side, leaves room for fanfiction :D

Anyway, Sorry about everything guys! Please respond in some way! :D


End file.
